Death's Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Nico although he promised Annabeth he would search for Percy and has found Percy in Camp Jupiter without any memories, knowing he can't tell anything to Percy because the gods are planning something, Nico goes to find comfort to the only person he knows understands him and loves him. This someone is someone that his friends in both Camps will never approve of, not that he cares.


EgyptAdbydos: This is a story that came to me when I was rereading my Percy Jackson books again along with Heros of Olympus and Twilight books.

Warnings: Slash, Lemon and mentions MPreg.

* * *

**_"Loving someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved deeply gives you courage."_**

Nico walked away from Percy and his half-sister Hazel, sadden that Percy doesn't seem to remember anything but he can't tell him nothing because that would interfere with what the gods are planning. Nico stepped into the shadow and shadow travel to see the one person who can cheer him up, the one person who saw not afraid of him and loved being in his presence.

Alec departed from his sister to his chambers, only closing the door once he heard his sister's door close. Alec sighed and thinking about what just happened, apparently that human pet the Cullens have is immune to his sister's gift and his Master's. Alec didn't really care about the human, the human already had its days numbered, wither to become a Immortal or to be killed because she wasn't turned.

"Something wrong?" Alec heard a very familiar voice say behind him.

"Nico!" Alec said happily his mood instantly brighten as he ran at human speed to him and hugged him.

Nico chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, bring his cold but warm to Nico, body closer to his own body. Alec rested his head underneath Nico's chin, taking a deep breath, breathing in his mate's scent. Alec knew what Nico was and he didn't mind his mate was a Demi-god or a son of Hades. Alec at first feared he would be too cold and hard for his half mortal half god mate, but Nico explain that as a son of Hades, he was cold as Alec to everyone else so they are the same temperature, also Nico pointed out that he technically half dead, which would explain his low heart beat and his skin and bones are as strong as Alec himself so Alec didn't need to worry to much about breaking his bones.

"Did something happen?" Nico asked, feeling the need to protect Alec.

Alec smiled and sighed he knew that Nico's black sword could kill anyone, even a vampire maybe that's why Master Aro didn't mind their relationship.

"No, just a vampire falling in love with a human." Alec said.

"And here I thought you would also think of me as a human." Nico joked smirking.

Alec chuckled and looked up into Nico's dark eyes. "Nope, you're a demi-god, something completely different." Alec said.

Nico hummed and leaned down to kiss Alec's lips, Alec kissed him back wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. Nico licked his bottom lip asking for permission which Alec granted and moan as he felt Nico explore his mouth.

"Maybe we should take this to the bed." Alec suggested as he panted for air he did not need.

Nico smirked and lead him to the bed before pushing him down and resume the kiss which Alec gladly returned, Nico pulled away and took off Alec's shirt and pants leaving him only in his underwear before taking off his own shirt and pants.

"Gods, your beautiful." Nico whispered as he kissed and nipped the soft flesh on Alec's neck.

Alec moan and arch upward grinding the pelvis together making Nico hiss in pleasure, Alec panted as Nico kisses went down to his navel, he tried to thrust upward but Nico placed his hands on his hips keeping the firmly down.

"No, no, no il moi amore, I will get to that soon." Nico said huskily into Alec's ear.

Alec gasped and moaned, he loved the way Nico treated him and teased him.

"Nico, please just...please...I want you now!" Alec said looking at him through half-lided red eyes.

Nico smiled and took off their underwear before grabbing the lube and rubbing it on his erection, hissing in pleasure as he rubs it up and down before placing the head at Alec's entrance.

"Are you sure love?" Nico asked softly.

"Yes." Alec answered.

Nico nodded and pushed inside, groaning as pushed all the way in, Alec moan in pleasure at being stretched and filled. Nico stayed still for Alec until Alec bucked up making Nico groan in pleasure. "Move." Alec ordered grinding his hips against Nico's. Nico smirked and grabbed his hips before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in causing Alec to throw his head back and moan/growl in pleasure, Nico smiled loving the noise Alec makes when they make love. Soon Nico found a rhythm that made them both happy.

"Nico...I can't hold on much longer." Alec manages to say before he felt his release coming and released his seed on his and Nico' chest.

"Nico." Alec moan as he cling to his lover as he rode out his orgasm.

"Alec." Nico said as he felt Alec's walls squeeze him and gave on last thrust before releasing his seed inside his lover.

Alec moan as he felt Nico's warm seed fill him up and looked up at Nico smiling softly, Nico panted but smiled back and bended down kissing him gently as he rested a hand on Alec's flat stomach.

"Do you need to go find these doors of death?" Alec asks him worried.

"Yes, its in my destiny, but I vow to you on the river synx I will come back to you." Nico said seriously. "To you and our little one." Nico added stroking Alec's still flat stomach.

Alec smiled and touched his stomach were only a few days ago found out he had a baby growing inside, Master Aro had been fascinated that Nico had been able to get him pregnant, one because he was a boy, two he was a vampire but I guess Demi-gods can do that.

"I holding you to that." Alec said.


End file.
